This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cRotation Key Device for Portable Terminalxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 3, 2002 and assigned Serial No. 2002-76194, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation key device for a portable terminal, and more particularly to a rotation key device for a portable terminal which includes a rotation key configured to rotate in forward and reverse directions, thereby being capable of rapidly achieving selection and confirmation of a desired operating mode function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bar type wireless terminals are configured to have a bar-shaped single housing. Flip type wireless terminals are configured such that a flip or cover is rotatably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by means of a hinge device, whereas folder type wireless terminals are configured such that a folder is rotatably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by means of a hinge device so that it is foldable. Such conventional portable terminals are often equipped with an antenna unit, a data input/output unit, and a data transmitting/receiving unit. As is well known, a key pad is commonly used as the data input/output unit which is configured to input data when the keys provided thereon are depressed by a user""s finger. A touch pad or touch screen is also often used. In order to perform a function for displaying data generated in accordance with an operation of the data input/output unit, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is commonly used. The keypad used to input data has an arrangement of a plurality of keys which includes a conversation start button (i.e., a send (SND) key), a cancel key, a correction or clear (CLR) key, numeral keys, character keys, an end (END) key, function keys, a power (PWR) key, among others. Typically, 15 or 20 of such keys are arranged at desired positions on the upper surface of the housing of a portable terminal, respectively, so that they are outwardly exposed. As the user presses selected each of the exposed keys, desired data is inputted.
The construction of a conventional portable terminal equipped with such keys will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional portable terminal, which is of a folder type, includes two parts: a body 10 and a folder 20. The body 10 carries a key button 11, four-direction adjusting keys 12, telephone keys 14 and a microphone 13, whereas the folder 20 carries an LCD 21, and a speaker 22. A hinge unit 30 is mounted between the body 10 and the folder 20. An antenna 40 is provided at the upper end of the body 10. The portable terminal also includes a switch unit which comprises a plurality of dome switches 60 in order to create pleasant tactile feeling when touched. As shown in FIG. 2, the dome switches 60 are provided at a printed circuit board (PCB) 50 mounted in the body 10 and formed with desired circuits. When a selected one of the dome switches 60 comes into contact with a corresponding contact 51 on the PCB 50 in accordance with a key pressing manipulation by the user, an associated signal is generated. The dome switch 60 is configured to sense the contact signal generated in response to the pressing manipulation by the user.
On respective dome switches 60 having such a configuration are disposed the key button 11 and 4-direction adjusting keys 12 respectively arranged at upper, lower, left and right positions, and adapted to perform various functions. Using the conventional key button and 4-direction adjusting keys equipped in the body of the conventional portable terminal, the user selects a desired sequence of keys in association with a desired operating mode function. However, this procedure is inconvenient to the user, because the key sequence required to select and then confirm the operating mode function is complex. It is therefore impossible to achieve a rapid function switching operation. Furthermore, it is impossible to achieve a rapid mobile Internet search using the functions of the key button and 4-direction adjusting keys.
An object of the present invention is to substantially solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages below. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotation key device for a portable terminal which includes a rotation key configured to rotate in forward and reverse directions, thereby being capable of rapidly selecting a desired sequence of keys in association with a desired operating mode function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotation key device for a portable terminal which includes a rotation key configured to rotate in forward and reverse directions, thereby being capable of rapidly achieving selection of a desired operating mode function, and provide rapid confirmation of the selected operating mode function.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, these objects are accomplished by providing in an apparatus for inputting data by use of keys in a portable terminal, a rotation key device comprising a base plate attached, at a lower surface thereof, to an upper surface of a first printed circuit board (PCB) mounted in a body of the portable terminal by a first bonding member, the base plate being centrally provided at an upper surface thereof with a plurality of coupling protrusions. A second PCB is attached, at a lower surface thereof, to the upper surface of the base plate by a second bonding member while allowing the coupling protrusions to extend therethrough, the second PCB being provided at the lower surface thereof with a plurality of dome switches, and at an upper surface thereof with a plurality of contact surfaces. A ring-shaped washer is attached to the upper surface of the second PCB by a third bonding member. The rotation key device further comprises a rotation key supported by an upper surface of the ring-shaped washer so that it is rotatable in forward and reverse directions by an external force applied thereto, and a contact plate coupled to an upper surface of the rotation key to rotate along with the rotation key, the contact plate having a plurality of contact terminals each adapted to come into contact with one of the contact surfaces of the second PCB in a fixed state of the contact plate while coming into sequential contact with the contact surfaces of the second PCB during the rotation of the contact plate, thereby applying an electrical contact signal to each of the contact surfaces coming into contact therewith, so that a rotated position of the rotation key and a rotation direction of the rotation key are sensed. The rotation key device also further comprises a fixed button coupled with the coupling protrusions of the base plate extending through the second PCB, the ring-shaped washer, the rotation key, and the contact plate, thereby retaining the second PCB, the ring-shaped washer, the rotation key, and the contact plate. The fixed button is centrally attached to the upper surface of the second PCB by a fourth bonding member.